Don't cry Mikan
by aeyteenicole
Summary: sometimes love can't wait that long... when you see and heard it knocking on your door you should let it in without any hesitation. but if you ignore it in the end you'll regret it, for once love is ignored it can never be undo...


_**Author's notes…**_

**_Hi guys this is my first one shot… I hope you'll enjoy reading this… that's all_**

* * *

****

_**Don't Cry Mikan**_

_Natsume's POV_

Mikan Sakura, a girl who lives next door, I've known her for almost ten years. They transferred here in our neighborhood, she is this idiotic, little girl, who is always smiling at everything, naïve and carefree. She has this beautiful auburn hair, as her eyes match up perfectly with her soft locks, brown just like chestnut…

I can still remember the day, when my family became good friends with her. Not long after that, she transferred at the same school, I went. Since she is just new back then, I was told by my parents to escort her to school and pick her up after classes, it was such a troublesome idea, but in the end I enjoyed her company. Even though she made these stupid remarks, she was just five back then and I was six.

But that is when we were still kids, now I am sixteen and we still go to school together, you can say it became a habit for me to go to school with her… I woke up early just like as usual and did my morning routines, after that I walked next door, to pick my annoying companion… as I made my way towards their front door, the wind blew a refreshing breeze. As soon as I reached their door, I then pressed the doorbell as it rang this awkward tone… after a short moment of waiting, I finally heard foot steps approaching, a familiar auburn haired lady opened the door, as her olive orbs, gently looked at me then smile at me…

"Good Morning Natsume" Mrs. Sakura said to me as she gestured me to enter their house. "Just wait for there as I call for Mikan" she told me as she pointed me to wait for her daughter at the living room…

Without any word, I nod my head and went to their living room, I sat by the white soft sofa and rested my back comfortably, and I scanned the whole place for some entertainment just to take the bore off me… Not long after that, I heard a girl whining as she run down the stairs, just as I thought, it was Mikan…

"Gomen… Natsume, I woke up late" she said to me as she quickly wore her shoes

"Whatever, lets get moving now… I don't want to be late AGAIN just because of you" I told her coldly as I walked towards the door and reached for the door knob…

"Sorry for me being such a weight on your shoulders" she said sarcastically as she catches up on me "we are going now" she said to her mother then quickly slammed the door closed…

We then began to walk towards the path we usually take, it was a very refreshing and for the first time we were early… as we were walking I looked at the girl who is standing beside me, with the corner of my eyes I observe her carefully, I saw a grown up girl but still stuck in a child's mind, still wearing that pigtails even though she is already in high school…

"What are you staring at?" she asked me

without any word or notice, I reached for her ribbons and pulled it off from her hair, her face then glowed up as she became furious to the thing I did as her locks slowly fell as it reached down her waist… she looked at me with her eyes full of annoyance…

"You should out grow them by now idiot" I told her in my usual bored tone "grow up… and I might like you" I said to her as I gave off a smirk and inserted her ribbons inside my pocket…

I was expecting her, to argue with me but to my surprise, she walked off me and left me… after looking at her, I began to walk, it was just easy to catch up to her, she walks really slow, she didn't uttered a word to me, I saw a faint tint of red on her face…

"Oi, baka… lost your tongue" I said to her

"I'm not an idiot, moron" she argued back finally "of course I didn't lost my tongue stupid… "She said to me after a very long pause…

"Whatever… about Ruka" I suddenly asked her about my best friend "So what is your answer to his confession to you" I continued as I heard their little conversation yesterday… my best friend finally got the guts to confess to her, he really love her five years ago… I don't know what pushed me to ask her that question but it lingered around my head since my best friend told me that he'll be confessing to her…

It took her a short moment before answering…

"I …." She said but she didn't continued what she said "It's none of your business" she replied back

After that little conversation, we finally arrived at the bus stop, not long after that the bus arrived, and as usual I sat beside her… we always sit next to each other, and just like before, it was ordered by my parents, because the minute she stepped in middle school, boys began to crowd around her, so I became her body guard, how troublesome… I said to my self back then but now it's just fine me protecting her and no one except her friends can come near her… we arrived at the school after ten straight minutes, without her talking to me, blabbering about useless things and without me teasing or insulting her, it was very awkward… I must've said something for her to act this way, but I just can't tell what it is…

"Oi, little girl" I called up to her as we stepped out of the bus "Why aren-." I asked her but before I could ask her, she ran off me and after we were distanced from each other, she faced me and waved her hand with her ever cheerful and warming me smile…

"See yah!" she shouted as she run towards her friends, as they made their way towards their building…

"idiot, making me worry about useless things" I said to my self as I trailed her with my eyes, after she was out of sight, I began to walk towards our building… as usual I was greeted by tons of girls, how annoying…

Classes began not long after I stepped inside my room… time flew rapidly as every class ended quickly, time passed by just like a wind blowing leaves that had fallen from it's branches… it was already our dismissal…

"natsume!" I heard a very familiar voice of a boy call up on me

I then looked back, it was my ever best friend, he seemed happy… did he have the answer he wanted… I asked my self as I felt something within me about that question of mine…

"Hey, ruka… What's up?" I asked him as I stopped from my walking as I saw him approaching me…

"Nothing" he said to me as he was able to stand beside me. Both of us began to walk towards our locker, I glanced to my companion as I saw him happy…

"Did she answer you" I suddenly asked her out of the blue…

"No" he said as he paused for a short moment…

I felt quite relieved after hearing that, but why am I feeling relieved, it's just Mikan… I reminded my self as I listened to my friend as he continued his words…

"But, she said she'll answer me if she is ready" he said still happy…

I was quite disappointed about the last words he said to me, but I didn't show it to my friend, instead I nod my head in agreement… My thought s began to wander as an idea came to my mind… if she didn't answer him now, does it mean she likes somebody else? Then who is it? I asked my self… but I was shot back to reality as my eyes laid sight on a young auburn haired girl, she was standing in front of my locker and staring at it…

"Oi, polka dots what are you doing there" I said to her but it didn't sound like I was asking a question more of like a statement…

She then looked at me a little surprised as her chestnut orbs met my crimson eyes…

"Oh… hi natsume" she greeted me not even answering first question…

"Don't tell me you placed a note inside there, confessing your feelings to me" I teased her as I neared her

"Moron!" she yelled at me "I went her to tell you that I'll go home ahead of you… bye" and with that she dashed out of sight… it was weird; I looked at the direction she went for a moment…

"What is that about?" I thought as I opened my locker… suddenly another note slip out of it as soon as I was able to open it… another letter I thought as I picked it up to throw it… but something caught my eyes, the sender of the letter… quickly I placed it inside my bag and locked my locker…

I then went to the bus stop and ride the bus, as soon as I arrived to my house, I went inside my room and jolt my bag as I took out the letter… without any hesitation I read what is inside the letter, it was just a short one… as I read it I was shocked to the things I have read….

_Natsume,_

_Remember this morning you asked me about my answer to Ruka, well I didn't answer him yet, because I still need to know how you feel about me…natsume, you are the one I like…but it seems that you are not interested to me…but I'll grow up someday… and maybe when that day comes, you'll like me and return the feeling I have for you… please tell me that you'll wait for me…until that time comes…_

_Signed with love,_

_Mikan_

It was surprise when I learned this facts, but I felt happy for some reason, and I knew things will be different starting tomorrow… will we still be close? And act like normal? I asked my self as I peeked through the window looking at his house…

Morning came; I guess this is the start of something new… I said to my self as I woke up early and did my regular routines… after that I began to walk towards the house next door, I rang the door bell as usual, and after waiting for a short moment, Mrs. Sakura answered the door, to my surprise she told me…

"Natsume, Mikan just left not long ago, she said she was in hurry" she told me…

After that I began to walk to the path were we used to walk together, the atmosphere there seemed a little lonely, I guess I'm used to walk there with my annoying friend… as soon as I reached the bus stop, I found her standing there… quickly I ran towards her, but then the bus arrived, she then stepped inside the bus as I quickly followed her, as I panted from my run… it was really weird… I saw her sitting beside her friends, I then gaze on her but she evaded the eye contact I gave her… so I ended up seating alone… well not really as some girl sat beside me…

Arriving at our school I tried to talk to her, but it was too late she was gone out of sight… during dismissal time, I waited for her as usual but again she told me that she'll be going home with her friends…

This same thing happened about for a week and it bugs me… it was obvious she was avoiding me… I need to know why she is doing this avoiding, it annoys me like hell, so I decided to wait for her outside her class during dismissal… as soon as their class ended, she went out… quickly I gripped her wrist and forcefully drag her outside…

* * *

The sky was gloomy as dark clouds began to scatter around; the wind blew tremendously as sound of thunder began to echo…

I then pushed her on the trunk of the tree…

"Why are you avoiding me!" I said to her with the coldest voice I ever made….

But she didn't answer back, instead she titled her head down and evaded the eye contact I locked on her… it was a futile attempt… she didn't even answer my question… so I decided to leave her alone… I then went back to my house… I knew the reason but I just want her to say it straight to me… that same day, the rain began to pour endlessly as I received a letter from my dad telling me that I'll be transferring school… and leaving the country… tickets were already prepared and so does my papers… I am about to fly to another country tomorrow…

As I read the letter a picture of a girl began to appear on my head… I then pulled my drawer open and read again the letter she gave me… I knew I should tell her my answer before leaving her, I said to myself as I began to realize my baffled feelings to her… But something came up to me mind again as I realize another fact… I then felt that I must give way towards my best friend's feelings… she deserves a person like him…

Without any hesitation or doubt I ran out on the cold rain towards the house next door… soaking under the rain I rang the door bell, to my luck it was her who opened the door… I knew she was surprised that I was standing in front of her soaking wet… quickly I embraced her tightly for my farewell to her… it was the last thing I could do… when this day ends… I'll be giving her to my best friend… I then began to whisper something to her…

"Mikan" I finally called her by her real name I said as I was still embracing her tightly "I can't wait for you… I'll be gone by tomorrow…" I said to her…

Her tear drops then fell like rain that day as I continued my words to her…

"Please don't cry… you'll forget me by and by" I said to her and with that I slowly loosened my embrace to her, as I left her standing still, still in shock… I then began to walk back to our house, but something stopped me in the middle… I felt two arms embraced me from my back…

"Natsume… I'll wait for you no matter how long it'll take" she said as I knew tears were flowing out of her eyes…

I wanted to embrace her back, but I shouldn't, I then gently jerked her arms….

* * *

I began to pack my things as I prepare for my flight… I rode the plane. I began to settle down as I focus my self to my studies… time passed by quickly, but even though it had passed by quickly, one thing still haunts my memory… her words haunted me, the words Mikan said to me… I then pulled my drawer open as I took out a pair of red ribbon which I took from her… I stared at her for a moment and took a letter a out… it was the letter she gave me… as I read it once again, my feelings become greater… I should tell her how I feel about her… I should tell her that I love her and ask her to marry me… I said to my self as I began to pack my bag and took a flight back to my old neighborhood, the place where I was born and met the woman that captured my heart…

As I arrived back there, I drove a car that I have rented and went straight to that old neighborhood, it was raining really hard that day… as I reached the place, I saw lot's of things have changed… but the house where, that annoying girl live is still standing there just like before… without any hesitation or any strings to pull me I ran towards the house under the rain… just like the day I said my farewell to her…

I was soaking wet, but this time I am not going to say good bye… I want her to be with me… I rang the door bell, the door opened as I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me, she has this auburn hair and chestnut orbs… it's her, Mikan… Quickly I embraced her in my arms not wanting to let go of her…

"Mikan… I love you … will you marry me?" I asked her

But slowly I loosened my embrace as I heard her told me something…

Tears then began to fall out of my eyes, just like the rain that day….

"Natsume, please don't cry… you'll forget me by and by… it's been five years since you've been gone… Natsume… I married your best friend Ruka"

_**------------------------------------------- END-------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thanks for reading… please don't forget to send your reviews… I know the ending was stupid but I just followed how the song ended… well I took the story from an old song… any way please don't forget to leave your review…. Please tell me if it is lame…**_


End file.
